


Falling

by Matthew1972



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-16
Updated: 2014-09-16
Packaged: 2018-02-17 15:41:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2314781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Matthew1972/pseuds/Matthew1972
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Gwaine is uniquely silent Leon believes there is something serious on his friend's mind. He sets out to get to the truth, but is he ready to help break the silence? It takes the worst day of Gwaine's life and one observant friend to open their eyes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

 

* * *

For the first time in days the sun shone upon the small group of riders. Leon, who was at Arthur's side taking up the front, was glad they were on their way home. Their quest to retrieve the two stolen bags filled with gold coins had gone remarkably well. It hadn't taken much to track down the rather clumsy bandits. Just before they could escape across the border with Cenred's kingdom the knights of Camelot had stopped them. The fight was short for none of the bandits had been a match for them. With just a few scratches and the two bags of coins the knights rode off victoriously. Out in the sunshine of today it was easy to forget the heavy rain of the last few days and their tiredness after playing catch-up at a fast pace.

The group of knights rode through the forest of Ascetir in silence. Not even Gwaine filled the quiet with his voice. It almost felt strange to Leon that no tales flowed from his friend's lips. Come to think of it, Gwaine had been strangely subdued lately. It was as if he'd been lost in thought for days and for once he was unable to share. This was an abnormality in itself, for ever since Leon knew his friend he'd never hesitated to voice what was on his mind. Gwaine spoke freely, no matter what the subject was. Except this time it seemed. Something serious was on his mind, or so Leon believed.

In the corner of his eyes Leon saw Arthur glance backwards every now and then. Shared looks of "What's going on with Gwaine" were shared between them all. Nothing but shrugs and shaking heads came as answers. No one knew what plagued the silent knight and no one understood why the silence was affecting them all this much. Shouldn't they actually be enjoying the lack of constant prattle?

Eventually it was Merlin who had enough of the eerie silence. He'd steered his horse next to Arthur and started talking about food and sleep. Leon fell back a little to side with Lancelot. They shared a smile when the usual banter between their prince and his servant loosened up the tension.

"…That is just the sound of my stomach growling. Come on Arthur, you love hunting don't you? Catch us a rabbit and I make us a stew. Or I can just roast it. I brought salt and some herbs, which go well with juicy rabbit meat. Can we please stop?"

"No. It's not even near dusk yet. We can ride on for a few leagues first. Or is your tiny backside hurting again?"

"Yes." Leon was amused to hear Merlin admit to the truth, without caring if it made him sound weak.

"Good, keep riding. Maybe we can make a man out of you yet."

"A man or a prat?" Arthur just stared at Merlin with one of his "shut up, Merlin" looks. In the last few years Leon had come to recognize them from miles away.

After a while Merlin broke the silence again. "But we've been riding for two days through the endless rain. Can't we just dry up properly and take a break for once. Rest won't hurt you… milord." The title was said in jest, but Arthur didn't react to it with words. He merely hissed the name in warning, "Merlin…"

"Look, it's okay if you won't go hunting. There's bread and water. Maybe I can find us some berries to go with it."

"Merlin, will you stop thinking about your stomach?!" Arthur had barely voiced his frustrations when his stomach grumbled loudly through the forest. Leon couldn't resist laughing along with the other knights. The prince was betrayed by his own hunger.

Rolling his eyes with a mirth of laughter himself Arthur admitted defeat. "Alright, I give up. We ride on to the top of this hill and then set up camp on higher ground. There will be no hunting done though, unless one of the knights volunteers."

"Oh, don't look at me", Elyan joked when Merlin looked back over his shoulder. "Nor me", Percival agreed with a tired half smile.

Leon smiled when Merlin looked to Gwaine with a pitiful pleading look. The knight threw back his long dark hair before he nodded, "You owe me a jug of mead though once we're back in Camelot." Happy smiles followed when Merlin accepted, "Deal!"

"Ah! But I am not sharing with those who won't work for it. Yah!" Leon saw Gwaine wink to him before he spurred on his horse to ride at the front, so he could set a faster pace to get uphill.

Instantly Leon made up his mind to ride at his side. If he wasn't mistaken there was a shine of a sad emotion playing in Gwaine's soft brown eyes when he winked. "I will give you a hand", Leon offered once he was at the front as well. His only answer was a grateful smile.

Finally they reached the top of the hill. With one signal of his fist Arthur told them all to stop. "We set up camp here. Merlin light a fire, Lancelot help him set up camp. Elyan and Percival take care of the horses. Leon and Gwaine, be alert out there."

Leon dismounted his mare after he nodded his acceptance of Arthur's orders. He left the reins in Elyan's hands. "While you are out there maybe you can help Gwaine find his tongue again. A campfire without his tales is boring…" The dark knight said to him with a kind smile.

Arthur's voice cut into Elyan's words, "Oh, I don't know about that. Just be careful what you wish for there". Shaking his head at both men Leon ran off to follow Gwaine into the forest. He didn't understand why his friends were not taking it more seriously. There was something off about Gwaine. Maybe it was up to him then to find out whatever it was.

*****

Gwaine pushed his way through the bushes as quietly as he could. At the rate his friends were trampling around in their camp the rabbits would have run off at the noise already. He'd be lucky if he caught one silly enough to fall behind. Served them right for being fools! In his current state of mind he was almost sorry he wasn't travelling alone. Almost, for he needed their distraction as much as he needed solid food in his stomach.

Once more he wondered why out of all his friends he wanted Leon to come with him. To have the object of his confusion at his side made his life even more complicated. Then again he knew Leon would be a calming influence to his frustrating feelings in spite of the fact he was the very source of them anyway. Strange how his friend had no clue of the turbulence in his heart despite of his outward silence. Well, no one really had, not even Merlin. These feelings were so private and still so fresh to him that for once Gwaine needed to keep them to himself for a bit longer first.

How come his heart suddenly decided to fall for someone he couldn't have? Why did he have to fall for Leon? At first he thought the rather serious knight would be the boring type, but there was more to Leon then met the eye. His gentle sense of humour, his calm and open hearted nature, his fierce pride in Camelot, the way he listened before he gave his well thought out advice, the way his hair curled around his ears, the way his soft blue eyes looked at him now. It all made Gwaine's heart flutter.

"You want to talk about what's been on your mind lately? I am a good listener", Leon offered sincerely. Gwaine smiled wryly, shaking his mind from his mixed feelings. Part of him wanted to tell Leon how he felt about him, but how could he? The chance of ruining a friendship Gwaine had come to cherish was too high. There never had been any indication Leon might want to share his bed with another man, so why risk it? Gwaine sighed to himself, he was doomed to try and find a way passed his slowly breaking heart.

"Talk? Out here in the forest? It's too complicated for that, trust me. Maybe another day, yeah?" With a smile he knew didn't quite reach his eyes Gwaine tried to persuade Leon to drop the matter.

"Maybe that's all the more reason to talk now, while there's just the two of us. The others can wait. Gwaine, we can all see something is eating away at you. Maybe talking will help you move on." Even while Leon offered his advice Gwaine already shook his head. "No amount of talking can solve this one. I fell in love with someone I can't have. They stole my heart, and I won't get it back. Let's just leave it at that."

Briskly Gwaine turned around and effectively ended the conversation. He guessed no one would realise the true object of his love. All his tales of willing barmaids, noble women and every other lady he'd flirted and lain with covered his secret still. It just was easier to hide the fact he enjoyed the company of a man in his bed at times just as much as a woman. Most men didn't want to understand one man could love another.

Well, when it came to love this was his first time anyway. For him to lose his heart to another person so completely was a new feeling. He'd always been the kind of man to just have some fun and walk off again.

"Gwaine…" A steady hand grabbed his right shoulder and Leon didn't let go until Gwaine turned around to meet his eyes. Swallowing back his emotions he finally dared to look into the understanding blue eyes. "I am sorry", Leon said gently before he squeezed his shoulder as if to give him some support. A final look of agreement passed between them before Leon let him go. Relieved Gwaine walked on through the thickening bushes.

After a while he heard Leon whisper behind him, "Wait up". Gwaine turned around to meet Leon's eyes. With his hands the other man signalled he spotted something move up ahead. Maybe they were lucky in their hunting after all. Gwaine nodded in silence before he signalled to Leon they would circle around to attack whatever animal was there from two flanks. Crossbow at the ready Gwaine eased his way further into the forest.

Step by step he got closer to the rustling among the dry autumn leaves lying on the ground. There it was! A boar, digging in the mud just near the cliff edge. It couldn't hear them over the sound of the fast flowing river down below. Their scent was covered by the wind blowing their way, Gwaine realised. Feet by feet he snuck closer, using the muddy path along the edge. One step more and he kneeled down. In a swift move he loaded his crossbow and aimed his arrow at the boar. Whoosh! The arrow hit the furry flank, piercing through the thick hide with ease. "Yes!" Gwaine's shouted triumphantly when it fell down with a final whimper.

His feeling of joy though was soon replaced by fear. While getting back up on his feet he felt the ground beneath him give way to a sudden landslide. Out of reflex he dropped the crossbow to grab a hold of whatever he could. Luck was on his side when he managed to hang onto the root of a tree, which peaked from the muddy side of the cliff. "Gwaine!", the panic in Leon's voice matched his own growing fear. The root clearly wasn't too happy about the additional weight and judging by the sound of the rushing water below him it was far from friendly. One downwards glance towards the wild river and the waterfall just up ahead was enough to make Gwaine realise he was in serious trouble.

Cursing his own love confused mind Gwaine prayed to whatever god or goddess who would listen that if he'd survive this one he'd be a better man. Instantly he knew if he was given a second chance he would own up to Leon. Life was far too short, something he was all too aware of as he hung above the death trap called a waterfall.

"Come on, grab my hands", Leon shouted over the sound of the water rushing in the depts below. The brown-red curls, concerned blue eyes and reaching hands were a sight for sore eyes to Gwaine. Gathering all his strength he reached upwards as fast and as far as he could. At the last possible moment he felt Leon's hands catch his left hand, just as the root broke in two. Phew, that was close!

Given a moment of reprieve Gwaine let go of the breath he was holding. One obstacle over won, but he knew he was far from safe still. In fact he was rapidly losing his battle to survive all together. The slippery mud on his hands mixed with Leon's and they started to lose grip. "Someone help us, please", Leon shouted into the forest. Gwaine knew that even if their friends would hear it they would be too late. While hunting they'd trailed off camp too far for comfort.

Shaking his head Gwaine started, "Leon… it's alright. I…" Sadly he never got to say what he needed to say more than anything for with a sickening sounding squelch all of the muddy grip between them was lost. Fear gripped Gwaine's heart as he tumbled down towards the cold water below…


	2. Chapter 2

Leon stared into the depts below him where he saw Gwaine disappear below the surface of the wild river almost instantly. The rushing water and rocks pulled his friend inevitably down the waterfall. There was no way Gwaine could survive this, was there? Panic grabbed a hold of his heart, but Leon was not even close to giving up. He scrambled onto his feet and ran towards the camp, all the while shouting for his friends' attention.

Totally out of breath from running through the forest so fast Leon reached the campsite, where everyone had jumped to their feet. "Gwaine… the river… he fell… we need to." Leon knew he barely formed a sentence, but all the same Arthur understood. "Grab the horses. We ride downstream and search for him. One way or the other we will find him."

Even out of breath Leon found it easy to mount his mare. He'd been practically born in the saddle as a knight after all. Instantly he spurred her on, "Yah!" It didn't matter to him he was way ahead of his friends. All he could think of was Gwaine, and the possibility of his carefree friend not surviving this.

Behind him Lancelot spoke of a bridge a league further downstream. "It is the long route, but it is also the only true safe way across. If we split up we loose far less time." Arthur's orders followed quickly, "Elyan, Percival, go with Lancelot. Merlin, you and I will stay on this side with Leon. Be careful, but ride on through darkness. We must find Gwaine as soon as we can. He may be badly injured."

Leon heard the sound of hooves grow stronger behind him as the Prince and Merlin were catching up with him. They finally reached his side on the river bank, down below the waterfall. Leon looked up to the waterfall with sadness for a moment. He silently prayed Gwaine had survived the freefall into the stream before him. 

Steering his horse down the path Leon kept his eyes firmly locked onto the river for any sign of Gwaine. The track was narrow here and just as muddy as the one on top of the edge, so they had to be very careful. This search was going to take time, precious time Gwaine may not have. Leon's worries multiplied rapidly. The river was still far too wild for his liking here. No one stood a chance to make it to the either one of the river banks at this stretch.

Arthur seemed to follow his train of thought, "Around the bend the river quiets down on the opposite side. If Gwaine came down on that side he stood a chance. Lancelot will find him there." A hopeful glimmer shone in his eyes as he shouted his explanation. They all spurred on their horses a little on the now wider and flattened out muddy track.

Too slow for Leon's nerves they made it to the large bend in the river. This was the point where Arthur had been hopeful about. With all of his heart Leon hoped the Prince was right in his judgement of the situation. Searching both the now calmer river and its banks Leon felt his heart drop. There was no sign of Gwaine anywhere. What now?

Suddenly a small movement caught his attention. On the other side of the river a mess of dark hair, wet clothes and limbs was thrown against a fallen tree trunk. Gwaine was clinging on to it, desperately. Instantly Leon knew Lancelot, Elyan and Percival would never make it in time. Without thinking any longer he steered his mare towards the river bank. "Leon, be careful!" Arthur shouted. Luckily there came no order for him to stop, because for once Leon doubted he would have followed it.

Gently he eased his mare into the now slower flowing and rather undeep water. Leon knew that in the middle the tricky part awaited him. There the water ran a lot faster and probably deeper too. He only prayed the stream wouldn't be too strong and too deep for his mare to cross. Water lapped at his ankles now, but he didn't care. Brushing the mare's neck he encouraged her to brave the toughest part. She bristled, but allowed him to push her onwards all the same. "Easy now", he whispered to her in spite of the fact he was far from calm himself.

With a sigh of relief horse and rider made it to the outer bend of the river. Leon helped his mare across and then went back in. It was a good thing his father saw it fit to teach him to swim. In spite of the fact the water was calmer here it was far deeper than he expected. Swimming was his best option now. While he wasn't too good at it he could at least push his way towards Gwaine with just a few strokes.

"There, I got you", Leon wrapped his arms around his friend's torso, only to be answered with a pained whimper. "Careful, my ribs…" Out of breath Gwaine faltered before he fell unconscious, almost disappearing under water. While grabbing a strong hold of his exhausted friend Leon realised he hadn't come a moment too soon. If Gwaine had let go before they'd arrived he would be lost to them forever…

Looking up he saw Arthur was coming towards him as he crossed the water as well. With a look of understanding between them Leon gently started to pull Gwaine away from the fallen tree. Swimming with one hand curled around Gwaine was far from easy, but he managed to keep them both above water. Only moments later Arthur appeared at his side and together they managed to half carry Gwaine onto the river bank. As they fell down in the mud Arthur felt for a pulse. He nodded and then ordered. "Merlin, get over here. Gwaine needs help fast."

Arthur watched out for Merlin making his way safely across as well. Every now and then the Prince spurred on the servant and his horse. Leon tuned out on the progress of the two when his eyes caught onto the broken and far too still form of their friend. There were bruises on his face, his leg was clearly broken if the angle was anything to go by and from what he said Gwaine's ribs were broken. His breathing was laboured, making Leon wonder how bad he was injured internally. Dread filled his heart, but he roughly pushed his desperation aside.

In a rush of movement both Arthur and Merlin were at his side. The latter looked at their surroundings with determination. "I need blankets and a fire. We need to keep warm, all of us. It will be getting dark soon, so we better hurry." Arthur nodded, "I'll take care of it. Leon help Merlin with Gwaine."

Leon nodded and soon he found himself helping Merlin carry Gwaine to a higher up and far drier spot for their camp. Once there they undressed the now shivering knight. As they slowly revealed the injuries one by one they shared looks of worry. Gwaine was very seriously injured. It was no wonder to Leon he had passed out. Several large bruises covered his body, there were a few gashes and of course the broken bones. Leon forced himself not to think about any of it. Instead he focussed on Merlin's quiet orders and hoped the servant had learned enough from Gaius to be able to heal Gwaine.

*****

The instant Gwaine hit the cold water he felt himself get tossed between the many rocks. He hit his shoulder hard on one large rock and felt his leg being thrown very painfully against another. He screamed in pain, but as a result he gulped in water instead of air. His lungs protested as he went down. For a moment he stayed under, until he suddenly broke the surface again. Breathing in air he heard nothing but water tumbling down. The waterfall! He scrambled, but his leg wasn't strong enough to fight the relentless current.

Long moments of a weightless feeling followed. Ten feet, twenty feet… how high was this one? Gwaine barely finished the thought when a cold, solid rock broke his fall, and his ribs. A burst of pain shot into his body, pushing him towards the darkness. No! He had to stay awake to survive. That second chance? He needed it, he wanted it more than anything in the world.

Another rock doomed up in front of him. Using his last strength he tried to swim passed it. With relief his efforts were rewarded and he found himself passing the rock. The water was slowing down now, but Gwaine was exhausted. He saw another rock came up on his way. What if he could grab it and stop himself from going further downstream? His arm protested against the strain he put it under. Gwaine didn't care. He wanted out of this river. Sadly his shoulder cried out in pain too loudly and with a curse he had to let go. Maybe the odds were against him then…

There, a tree trunk had fallen onto his path. If he could just grab it then maybe the world would finally come at a stand still. His stomach was not all too fond of all this tumbling and flowing, nor was every other part of his body. Every fibre of his being screamed, "Please no more." With the last shred of his strength Gwaine bit back the pain and clung on to the tree. Each time he nearly slipped he fought hard to regain his hold. The last thing he could afford was to let go.

Were those voices he heard? His heart leaped with hope. When he listened again he heard a horse bristle. Gwaine looked up, squinting against the water. There it was, a horse was forcing its way through the water, coming towards him. It looked a lot like Leon's brown mare, but the watery image was hard to concentrate on. His hands started to cramp. How much longer could he hang on?

"There, I got you". Leon's sudden nearby voice sounded like music to his ears. A strong arm wrapped around him, pushing too hard against his torso. "Careful, my ribs…" Gwaine managed to get out before he felt his exhaustion pull him into darkness.

A flash of pain woke Gwaine from his slumber. He stirred, only to find a pair of warm hands hold him to the ground. "Shhh, I got you. I am sorry, Gwaine… but Merlin needs to set your leg." The warning was followed by another burst of pain. Crying out in pain Gwaine fought against the hands, in spite of their well meaning. However Leon didn't let go and held him even tighter instead.

When the pain slowly subsided he fell back against the warm body of his friend. He just didn't have the energy left to fight any longer. When two pairs of gentle hands guided him onto a blanket he just let them. It was with relief he welcomed the softness and the warmth. Both pulled him into slumber quickly.

*****

Shivering Leon sat down besides Arthur. The events of the day were catching up with all three of them. In the fading light the forest was getting colder. After their dip into the river they needed to make sure they themselves stayed warm too. That was why Arthur built a rather large fire. Leon only hoped it wouldn't attract bandits. Judging by Arthur's constant alert body language he was thinking the same thing.

In silence Leon stared into the fire. His mind was beginning to grasp how close he, no… how close they, had come to losing Gwaine. To imagine a world without the so alive knight was not an option. Leon had come to enjoy their time together. Even though Gwaine's endless chatter and happy spirit tended to annoy Arthur on their serious quests it was something they actually all had come to rely upon, even the Prince himself. It distracted them from unpleasant memories and kept them going when the going got tough. Or at least that was how Leon came to see it. To be without all of it… he just couldn't bear the thought.

The sound of hooves coming their way had Leon jump to attention immediately. With his hand on the hilt of his sword he quickly followed Arthur in his stance to protect Merlin and the injured Gwaine. Hand signals and whispered orders came his way. Of course he was ready to fight and he ensured Arthur with a firm nod he was at his side.

When a flash of Camelot red came out of the threes Leon heard Arthur let out a happy shout. "Lancelot!" With relief everyone at the campsite welcomed the three knights back into their fold.

Worry was edged on the three faces. "How is he doing?" Merlin shrugged to Lancelot with an unsure smile. "We set his leg and I bandaged his visible injuries. Gwaine is in less pain now, but he looks far too pale for my liking. There are so many bruises all over him that I fear he may be bleeding inside. I'd prefer it if we could get him to Camelot."

"Good thing we brought a kart then." Percival smiled with a knowing glance at the other two. Leon wasn't too surprised to hear it was their big friend's idea to stop for a moment at the village near the bridge to borrow a kart. The sad truth was they knew one way or another they would have to carry a broken body back to Camelot. Percival was the strong silent type, but Leon found him to be quite inventive. The kart was the perfect example of his considerate mind.

Upon Arthur's order they settled for the night. It was only because of this order Leon found himself obligated to get some sleep. Not that any moment of it was done so with ease. The events of the day kept his mind on high alert, making the few hours of sleep restless at best. Leon just couldn't shake the image of Gwaine falling into the depts with fear in his eyes, no matter how hard he tried. Each time he woke he looked over to the pale form under the blanket just to make sure his friend was still there. At dawn he rose with the feeling this day would be an even longer one.


	3. Chapter 3

The knights had never travelled back home so slowly. Time and time again they had to go around obstacles like steep upward climbing roads and paths which grew too narrow. The kart carrying Gwaine's injured form was holding them back. Luckily Percival's stallion proved to be a strong and well tempered help. It pulled the kart easily and listened to his master without fail.

The only times they had to stop were when Merlin called for it. Every now and then he needed to change Gwaine's bandages or give him one of the potions he made over night. The strange looking concoctions were to help Gwaine deal with the pain. Even so there were a few times when they couldn't avoid a bump in the road, causing Gwaine to whimper in pain. As the day went by so eventually did the leagues.

Leon watched Merlin do his work quietly when they were forced into another stop. Dusk was closing in on them and he knew it meant Arthur would have to make the choice whether they rode on in darkness or not. It was to take at least three more leagues from here to Camelot at this pace. Was it safe to take on the challenge of riding on in the dark with a kart loaded with an injured man? Leon seriously doubted it.

Then again the urgency in Merlin's eyes spoke volumes for them to try and do the impossible. It seemed Gwaine was still not out of trouble, far from it. "How is he?" Arthur asked his servant. "He's hanging on, but his fever is rising. I am worried he won't make it much longer without the right herbs. Gaius will know what to do, what to use. I…" Merlin faltered under all of their attention.

"What if we use torches to light our way ahead? The closer we get to Camelot the better the road will become. We have to try, sire. For Gwaine's sake." Leon offered his advice to Arthur. A firm nod and a hand on Leon's shoulder was the answer the group of knights needed to jump into action.

Leon dismounted his mare and together with Lancelot and Elyan he searched among the trees for suitable sturdy branches. In the meanwhile a fire was lit by Merlin to help lit the torches. Between them all they found four branches that would have to suffice. All they needed was fuel to light them. When the question was raised Merlin pointed happily at his bags. Leon smiled when one by one Merlin and Lancelot lit up the torches. Fire had never been a more beautiful sign of hope.

Within moments they were on their way back to Camelot once more. Taking shifts they each rode at the front of the group for a while. That way they could still guide Percival through the dark and ensure he avoided all the obstacles. Slowly but steady they managed to ride onwards, Camelot was getting closer and closer.

Lancelot was the first to spot one of the towers of the citadel in the light of the moon. "Not long to go!" Happily he pointed everyone's eyes towards it and they all welcomed the sight with a smile. Their careful optimism showed in a few shoulder claps. The end of their journey was upon them.

Their track into the heart of Camelot was accompanied by Arthur's orders. "Guards, call for the physician. Let Lord Agravaine know we are coming in with one man down. Send for a stretcher." When they reached the stairs leading into the castle the group came to a halt.

Relieved they made it Leon dismounted and with the other knights he helped Percival to lower Gwaine onto stretcher. A soft, pain filled moan told them their friend was awake. The soft brown eyes stayed close though and after twisting a little Gwaine stilled. Arthur shared a look with his fellow knights to wordlessly order them to get Gwaine inside. No one hesitated in their hurry to get Gwaine the help he needed.

*****

Long after Gaius ushered them out of his chambers, so he could work on healing Gwaine, the knights sat in the dark together. None of them could sleep when one of them was balancing on the edge between life and death. Like one they waited for news.

Leon looked out of the windows in the room where they waited. His mind trailed off to the last conversation he had with Gwaine. Whoever this person his friend lost his heart to was, Leon hoped they would get the chance to hear Gwaine loved them. A flutter of inexplicable and sudden jealousy crept up to him. This woman, whoever she was, was very lucky to have such a brave and passionate soul to love her. Leon shook his head at these strange emotions running in his mind. Surely it was the exhaustion talking. He couldn't have those kinds of feelings for Gwaine, could he?

A hand touched his shoulder. "He will be alright. No one is as strong as Gwaine." Lancelot smiled after his offer at comfort. Leon stayed silent, he just didn't have the words for his confused thoughts. Sure Gwaine was strong, but after having seen all the injuries up close Leon was afraid this fight was one their friend couldn't win. Lancelot seemed to pick up on his worries. "Merlin won't let him down." There was a strange determination and fierce trust reflected in the deep brown eyes.

"How can you be so sure?" Leon needed to know. "I just am." The answer came with a mysterious smile. "I wish I could believe it, Lancelot. I really do…"

The dark eyes stared back at him more intensely. Lowering his voice Lancelot asked, "You have feelings for him, don't you?" Leon shook his head. "I don't know what I am feeling at the moment." With a confused mind he walked away from the all too knowing eyes. "I need some fresh air. I'll be right back."

*****

After all the rushing water and unyielding rocks it felt almost strange to Gwaine to wake up in a soft bed. It was so good not to be on the move anymore. He could get used to the world staying this beautifully still for a while. Even the pain in his chest was bearable now. Strange how he could breathe and actually gulp in air for a change. In his dreams he was still in the river, but in truth he wasn't. Oh yes! Leon had pulled him out hadn't he? Was it wishful thinking or had the knight really saved his life? Or was this his brain's version of the after life?

"Hey", a soft voice interrupted his hazy thoughts. Merlin's face appeared at the side of the bed. "Hey…" Gwaine barely recognized his own voice in the rough sound. "Here drink some water", Merlin offered.

A part of him wanted to object for he'd seen enough water to last him a lifetime, the more rational part of him realised he was actually quite thirsty. The latter emotion won over the other when the fluid cooled his throat and made talking a little easier. "Thanks. What happened? Where am I? How long have I been out?"

"You're in Camelot. We brought you back here a few days ago. Gaius thought it best for you to rest with all the injuries and so he gave you some of his sleeping draughts. You've been asleep for three days now."

Gwaine was astonished to hear how long he was asleep for. The seriousness in Merlin's eyes made him realise he'd been as close to death as he feared while struggling to survive the flow of the rushing water. "Do you remember falling into the river?"

"Ugh, mate… how can I forget?" Gwaine smiled wryly before he winked to let Merlin know he was still himself. The mirth in the blue eyes returned for a moment. "Tell me all please. Was it really Leon who pulled me out of the water?"

"Yes, it was." Merlin smiled before he started telling Gwaine how Leon had returned to the camp with his shouts for help. When he heard how insistent and calm his friend stayed throughout the search and rescue Gwaine wasn't surprised. He knew Leon was loyal to all of the knights. It still made him ridiculously happy though that it had been the elder man who rescued him anyway. Unaware of his resurfacing feelings of love Merlin continued, "Without him holding you down I couldn't set your leg. I am only sorry…"

Gwaine interrupted him. "Don't you dare say sorry, my friend. I know setting bones hurts like hell. Afraid to say this wasn't my first time." Merlin grinned, "I should have known…"

After taking another swallow of nice, cold water Gwaine asked Merlin to continue. Gaius wouldn't have any of though. "You must rest first. Talking can wait. Merlin, the Prince has called for your help." Merlin winked to Gwaine, "Of course he has. Can't do anything by himself anymore."

Gwaine nodded to Merlin, "Oh go on then. Can't leave his royalness waiting. He will get cranky if you don't bring him his meals. You two are quite alike that way."

The joke fell flat when Merlin faltered. Belatedly Gwaine realised his predicament started in the middle of a hunt. "Merlin… no… this isn't your fault." Instantly he felt the need to reassure him. "I was clumsy. My thoughts were elsewhere that day."

Two piercing blue eyes looked back at him. "But it was my hunger you were off to settle. If it hadn't been for me you would not have been there."

Gwaine smelled wryly, "Maybe not. Then maybe a bandit had knocked some sense into me instead or something else would have happened. One way or the other, it doesn't matter Merlin. This is not your fault. I won't have any of it." Gwaine pulled the other man down for a hug. Wincing at the pain it caused he didn't let go until he knew Merlin accepted his words.

With one final nod Merlin rushed out of the door. The matter between them was settled. Gwaine's mind however wasn't. All it was stuck on was how much Leon had done to pull him through the worst life ever threw at him. Judging by Merlin's words it almost seemed as if the elder knight had gone a step beyond his duty or friendship. Or was that just his love struck mind wishing for a sign?

Gwaine remembered the promise he made himself and yet now he was back in Camelot he wondered if he could admit to the truth after all. Was he ready to risk the friendship he had for the chance of it becoming something more? Was it worth it to loose said friendship when the truth blew up into his face? Gwaine sighed, realising his heart and mind were right back in the same emotional mess of before.

Wordlessly he let Gaius tend to him and for once he took a sleeping draught without a fight. It was the only way his tired brain wouldn't be stuck on the endless flow of feelings for a man he most likely could never have. He ignored the silent request for information in the raised eyebrows of the physician. Talking was overrated anyway. Now a tankard of mead to drown his sorrows on the other hand… Gwaine let the thoughts of ale take him back into a peaceful sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

It was long after Gwaine heard the full tale of his rescue when he was allowed to recover in his own chambers. A servant helped him with the daily chores while Merlin became his most regular visitor. The knights came by a lot too, sometimes even sneaking away from duty with a jug of ale tuck under their arms. Gwaine never told on them of course. He needed all the distraction he could get anyway. Being forced to stay indoors now sucked more than ever before.

Gwaine's thoughts kept straying back to his feelings for Leon. If it wouldn't be frustrating him so much then he would have to be amused. For him to fall in love with another person so deeply? It was a ridiculous thought.

Had his mother been here she would be well in her right to say, "I told you so." Last time he saw her she'd shaken her head at his reckless and live for the moment attitude. "You are more alike your father than I wished." She sighed. "One day you will see though. One day you will fall in love and wish for nothing but to share a home together with her." It was years ago now though since he last visited, because he hadn't found the courage to return there. His sister was there too and to see her again was the last thing he needed. The last fight between them still rung far too clear in his mind.

Sometimes Gwaine came close to admit the truth to Leon. Fate though was laughing at him from far above it seemed, for each time someone or something interrupted him before he could even start to speak. Lately Leon hadn't even come by. When he found an excuse to ask Merlin he told him Leon was send out a lot. "I need to go outside as well. Come on!" His frustrations at the unfairness of being stuck inside whole day were thrown at the man who deserved them the least.

When his rant ended Merlin simply smiled at him. "Are you done yet? It's just that I was going to ask Gaius and see if I could take you out. Maybe if you use a cane he will allow you to walk a little." His anger deflated at the lopsided smile of his friend. Laughing loudly he clapped him on the back. "I am sorry, Merlin. Yes, please… ask Gaius."

The first walk was only to the end of the hallway and by then Gwaine was exhausted and his leg was throbbing with pain. Gwaine didn't even know how he got back into his chambers and tucked into his bed. It was frustrating to find he had to learn to walk all over again. He pushed himself hard though, against Gaius' wishes.

All Gwaine needed to heal was to be outside and watch the knights train. Within a few weeks he was able to make it there alone. Each day from then on he sat down on the far end wall. From the side of the field he studied the way his fellow knights fought…

Lancelot, even in fighting he remained the gentleman. One day Gwaine asked him to sit down at his side. Leaning on his walking stick he showed Lancelot a few dirty tricks. The next day Arthur found himself blinking up into the air while lying on his backside. "Where did that come from?" The perplexed prince missed the looks of satisfaction his two dark haired knights shared.

Elyan who, in spite of his determination and agility, still wasn't as strong a fighter as he wanted to be looked up to Percival. The giant of a man in turn was slightly too slow at times. Gwaine realised the two could learn of the other as they were polar opposites when it came to fighting. A few pointers were easily given and then the two paired off on the training field by choice. Talents shared, were talents improved it seemed.

Arthur came to him instead of the other way around. More than anything the Prince wanted to learn how Gwaine pulled of his trademark move. Taking the sword of another man with his own sword in the middle of a fight came easy to Gwaine. He'd never even been taught, it just had come to him naturally. When one afternoon neither Gaius nor Merlin was around he showed Arthur the move step by step. To his amusement and Arthur's frustration it remained his own unique skill.

Leon was the most experienced one of them all. To see him stumble and loose on the trainingfield made Gwaine close his eyes in worry. One mistake when it was a real fight and Leon could die. The thought put a fear in Gwaine he never felt before. Each time Leon fell he wanted to run over and admit to the truth. The presence of far too many other knights held him back though. More than anything he feared a public rejection. Not that he cared about his own reputation, but what of Leon? He'd never do anything to hurt the respect Leon had as their senior knight.

More often then not Gwaine walked away from the trainingfield so deeply lost in thought he didn't see the flash of hurt in the soft blue eyes behind him. Nor did he hear it when one day Lancelot whispered to Leon, "Talk to him… for both your sakes."

*****

Leon was sad to be pushed away by Gwaine's silence once more. Why did it feel as if something had come between them? They used to talk about many personal things, but now it was as if they were slowly becoming strangers. Whenever they spoke it was of duty, of others and of safe topics neither one of them cared much about. Therefore Lancelot's words made no sense to him. "Talk about what?"

Shaking his head as he walked to the centre of the training field the other knight said, "About how foolish two men in love can be." In shock Leon stared after Lancelot. "What does that mean?" His question was left unanswered by his friend and yet all the same, the silence was all the answer he needed. Love… was it really what he felt for Gwaine? Leaving his sword in the hands of a servant Leon walked off, needing some time alone to think. He didn't even notice how Lancelot covered for him by telling the others there was an urgent matter the senior knight had to take care of.

Leon was close to his chambers when his eyes caught sight of Gwaine through a window. The lone figure of his friend sat outside in the courtyard, lost in thought. Brown eyes stared off into the distance, unseeing and yet as ever sparkling with life. His cane had rolled a few feet away. The sight of it was a strong reminder to Leon of the fact he nearly lost Gwaine.

All too well Leon remembered the cold of the wild river and the sheer desperate look in his friend's eyes as he fell into the depts. He closed his eyes to the image of Gwaine's broken form and found he could still see it. As always when he relived the dark moments his heart stuttered. This time though he realised what it was he truly felt. Beyond the sharp edge of fear was the warm feeling of love.

What was he doing wasting their time? Leon looked up through the window again, but Gwaine had walked off. Was this another chance missed? With sadness in his heart he lost himself in thought once more while he kept staring at the now empty bench.

"Leon, we need to talk… in private", Gwaine's sudden soft voice behind him offered Leon a break from his far too gloomy thoughts. For them to talk was the one thing he wanted more than anything now. "We sure do. My chambers?" Wordlessly Gwaine nodded before they turned the corner to step into his chambers.

After Leon closed the door he took a calming breath before he turned to meet Gwaine's eyes. "Can I go first please?" Confused eyes looked back at him, but no objection followed his question.

There was still no reaction when Leon stepped closer to Gwaine. "For the life of me I wish I had the words for this. Will you let me show you instead?" The brown eyes widened before Gwaine grinned and dropped his cane to the side. "Be my guest, Sir Leon." Stepping even closer Leon smiled. "So it is Sir Leon now?" The answering shrug was as much a challenge as it was a confirmation of their bond as knights.

With another bold step Leon stepped into Gwaine's personal space. The final challenge was set, but Gwaine already beat him to it. The truth must have shown in his eyes for lips touched his while eager hands wrapped into his curls. It felt better than anything had ever felt to Leon. He'd kissed women before, but never when he loved them in the way he did Gwaine. When a tongue sought entrance Leon accepted it with eager. "Yes", his mind screamed in joy. Then all thought was lost as they explored each other's mouths as if they had to make up for lost time. All too soon they had to come up for air though.

*****

Finally! Every part of Gwaine shouted out in happiness. Here was what he wanted all along and then some. The kiss was heaven, but it couldn't last forever. With regret Gwaine came up for air. An unreadable look of emotions passed in the blue eyes staring back at him. Instantly all his insecurities returned. "Leon… are you sure about this?"

The blue eyes narrowed, but they kept his brown ones with determination all the same. "Very." It was all the answer he needed, or not? "When did you know? How long…"

A gentle finger touched his lips, asking him to stay silent. Gwaine shut his mouth and with a twinkle in his eyes he nodded to Leon he got his attention. A hand brushed at an errand strand of hair falling across his eyes. Gwaine smiled at the gentle gesture and was happy to realise Leon still didn't step away. When the taller man wrapped his arms around him he explained and Gwaine simply listened.

"Only just now did I see the truth, but my feelings have been there ever since I saw you fall and probably for even longer. I thought I'd lost you, Gwaine, and it hurt more than I thought anything could ever hurt. Why I didn't realise it back then is beyond me now, but I guess I was confused. Maybe I should have come to you sooner…"

Gwaine shook his head. "No, you didn't know. I didn't tell you it was always you for me, remember? It's just that… Leon, I have never felt this way about anyone before."

"Neither have I." The quiet admission made Gwaine smile. "We could take this slow?" Oh no, there was no way Gwaine was happy about Leon's offer. His nerves were shattered enough by his own inability to be his forward self when it came to something this close to his heart. What he wanted now was to take Leon to the bed behind them and wrap himself up into him. If ever there was a time not to take things slow it was now.

"You should have seen your face!" Leon's unexpected snort shook him from his thoughts. Clearly he'd been had, well… he better get his revenge then. Without hesitation Gwaine kissed Leon passionately on the mouth, biting his bottom lip and when the other man yelped he kissed it better. Before Leon could come up for air Gwaine plunged into his mouth to take what he needed. To his joy he was met by the same kind of eager hands. They explored his bare back underneath his shirt, resting just above the waistband.

Blue eyes sought his permission to take it off. Gwaine nodded his assent before he asked the same silent question of Leon. In a blur of movement both their shirts fell to the floor in a pile of discarded fabric. With renewed energy he reached for every bit of Leon's newly revealed skin. Soft to the touch and yet as solid and warm as Gwaine had hoped for. He made a note of all the sensitive spots he came across and made sure to go back there time and time again. The resulting soft moans in his ear were a delicious sound.

Gentle hands grew bolder and Gwaine surrendered under their touches. Finally he felt alive again, every part of him bursting with love and desire. He pulled Leon in for another kiss and unexpectedly felt himself drown in a flow of kisses that left him breathless. Who knew the quiet knight hid such a passion? Who knew Leon could kiss like this? Gwaine was happy he was to learn all of his secrets.

Grabbing Leon by his clothed buttocks Gwaine pulled himself closer in his need for more. The roll of his hips brushed their still covered erections together, making him moan in pleasure. This felt so good. By the gods he wanted more of it. "Gwaine", the whisper of his name made him realise Leon faltered a little.

Gwaine looked into the blue eyes with confusion and worry. Was he going too fast after all? Was Leon not ready? His doubts returned, even though part of him registered Leon hadn't pulled away. "You are the first man I have ever lain with." Leon blushed at his softly spoken admission, making Gwaine smile.

With some reluctance, but meaning every word of it, Gwaine offered, "There's no shame in that. If you want to we can take it slow after all. I…" Once more a gentle finger was put across his lips. "No, I want to. I need this… we need this." Gwaine looked into the love filled blue eyes with understanding. "Are you sure?"


	5. Chapter 5

Oh, Leon was sure alright. He wanted nothing more than to spend the rest of the night in Gwaine's arms, making love until the sun rose in the sky for another day. Pushing aside his nerves he kissed Gwaine with all the love he had. There was no doubt in his heart he could ever wish for another. What was it that Gwaine said, someone stole his heart? Well, he could have his instead then. In fact Leon's heart already was in his lover's hands as it was. No more doubts it was then…

Rolling his hips against Gwaine's he finally answered in words, "I am sure. Show me the way though." To Leon's confusion Gwaine pulled away for a moment. "Please tell me the bottle on the bedside table is filled with massage oil?" When Leon nodded he was kissed again. "Good. I was hoping it would be. Now let me show you a good time." The naughty twinkle and unguarded desire in the soft brown eyes made Leon shiver with want.

Leon didn't know who moved first, but in mere moments their breeches had joined the mess on the floor while he found himself straddled on his own bed by Gwaine. Kisses rained all over his front and in their wake they were followed by touches, which made his toes curl. This was still going too fast, but Leon felt far too good to object. Eagerly he touched Gwaine's skin where ever he could reach it. Pleased moans filled the room and not all of them were his own.

To his frustration Gwaine pulled back a little before he said, "Wait… I want to feel all of you." Leon opened eyes he didn't realise he had closed in his bliss. Love filled eyes stared down at his confused ones. He watched as Gwaine slowly poured some of the lovely smelling massage oil on his hands.

Before Leon could ask what Gwaine was up to the hands touched him where he needed touch the most. Experienced hands slowly pulled him towards the edge, but each time he thought he would tumble over it he was held back by a firm pinch. "Gwaine", frustrated Leon begged for more. Instead the hands moved away…

*****

Gwaine grabbed the bottle of massage oil from the bedside table for a second time and poured some of the oil over Leon's hands. Making sure the fingers were slick enough he entwined his fingers with them. Slowly he guided Leon to his buttocks. "Help me with this. Let me show you how to make love to me."

With satisfaction he saw the eager nod and felt Leon surrender to him. "Slowly now", relaxing himself he pushed one of Leon's fingers, joined with one of his own, inside himself. Hissing at how good it felt to be breached Gwaine started to whisper naughtily in Leon's ear about how he needed more and what he was about to let him do. Pulling his own fingers away he lay down and encouraged Leon with more words to continue.

Unsure touches slowly grew more confident, until suddenly a slick finger touched his sweet spot. In bliss Gwaine closed his eyes for a few moments. It was easy to let go just like this, but not this time. He wanted to feel Leon as close as he could. "I need you inside me, please." A shy nod made Gwaine smile. "I can take it, trust me." Only after Leon nodded again Gwaine rolled onto his stomach.

Kisses trailed down his spine first, teasing him mercilessly. "Please". Gwaine begged for more. A soft grin was his only answer before in one surprisingly swift move Leon pushed all the way inside him. They both hissed in pleasure at the most intimate touch between two men. For a moment Leon paused, lying on top of him, perfectly still as if he needed to ease off a little. Gwaine smiled, understanding Leon's need to regain some control. He had come surprisingly close as well to loose it right there and then.

Maddeningly slow Leon began to roll his hips, once… twice… and then slightly faster and deeper. In every move he felt Leon touch all of him. This was more than lust or one night of passion. This was unlike anything he ever felt before, a meeting of souls. Each time they met Gwaine found himself falling ever deeper in love with his gentle lover. Surrendering completely to his feelings he was pushed over the edge when Leon picked up the pace. Amidst his own bliss he felt Leon follow him there.

For a while neither one of them moved. Gwaine was trying to catch his breath, but it was a bit hard when he was still lying face down on the bed, covered by Leon's taller frame. Soon he would have to ask Leon to move, but Gwaine was reluctant to part from him. Now that he had Leon this close he wanted to keep him there for as long as he possibly could get away with.

It seemed Leon felt the same. Without a word spoken between them Gwaine felt the other man slide off his back. Leon then turned them both on their left sides. An arm wrapped around Gwaine's torso, holding him close. "I love you", Gwaine whispered the words he'd been meaning to say and found hard to let out face to face. A kiss on his neck was joined by a soft, "I love you too". His heart skipped a beat in joy. Unable to speak from all the emotions Gwaine grabbed the hand lying on his stomach. Entwining his fingers he hoped Leon understood he had never been so happy before.

The comfortable silence and the glow of the aftermath between them lulled Gwaine to sleep. He didn't feel it when Leon drew a sheet over their lower bodies. All he felt was safe and protected… for a while.

*****

After only a few hours of sleep Leon woke up, feeling utterly relaxed. A breeze crossed his bare chest and made him shiver. Ah, the drop in temperature must be why he woke up then. The thought barely came to mind when he realised his arms and bed felt oddly empty. Where was Gwaine? Why had he left the bed? Was he alright?

Looking around his chambers Leon spotted the object of his worry staring out of the opened window. Gwaine leaned against the wall besides it, not even remotely caring he was still naked. The light of the moon shone down on him and Leon was taken for a moment by how handsome he was. His eyes travelled over Gwaine with renewed eager to touch, but then he saw him shiver.

Leon slipped out of his bed, grabbing the large blanket off the bed end as he walked over to Gwaine. In one move he had them both wrapped up in the blanket. "Hey", he kissed his lover on the cheek and was met with a silent, but grateful smile. As he felt Gwaine draw closer he picked up on how cold he really was. Putting his arms around him he heard Gwaine sigh happily.

"What is wrong… why are you up?" Leon asked after a while. Gwaine shrugged with a wry smile. "I will be alright." The evasive answer was followed by silence. Calmly Leon waited until more words came, but when they didn't come he knew what it was all about anyway.

Softly Leon offered, "I have a feeling it will take us both some time until we can forget about your accident. Promise me something, Gwaine. Next time you wake up from a nightmare wake me up too. I know of a good way to distract you."

Turning around quickly Gwaine met him with renewed desire in his eyes. Leon didn't care the blanket was pulled from his hands and had fallen onto the floor. All he had eyes for was Gwaine, wearing nothing but a naughty smile on his face. "Oh, do you now? Well then… Sir Leon, distract me all you want."

Accepting the challenge Leon swept Gwaine into a passionate kiss. When they parted for air Gwaine whispered, "Alright, I promise. Now take me to your bed." Grinning at the forward nature of his lover Leon kissed him once more before he pushed him to the bed. He had a feeling he wouldn't get much sleep tonight, but he didn't care for one moment. All he needed was right here in his chambers. It was only a shame duty would call in the morning and they would have to part again.

*****

The next day it was as if the sun shone down on Camelot from the moment Gwaine graced it with his presence. Leon felt his heart sore with love when he watched him walk around, chatting to anyone who would listen. Some rolled their eyes at a joke and others clapped him on the back in agreement. This was the Gwaine all the knights had missed, even though some wouldn't even realise it. Leon didn't even feel jealous each time Gwaine flirted with whoever caught his eyes, because he knew where the knight's heart belonged.

A new round of shared looks was passed between Arthur and his close group of knights when they dropped their swords and weapons off in the armoury after training. Leon remained silent throughout while they tried to figure out why Gwaine was back to his talkative self. Every now and then he smiled at the way no one thought to look beyond one night stands, taverns and mead. Sure Gwaine enjoyed all of them, but Leon knew there was far more to their fellow knight then met the eye.

"I have a feeling this is more than all of that", Merlin spoke up. "Gwaine always talks to me, but not now. His heart is involved this time, I am sure of it." Leon watched as the blue eyes widened at Lancelot's knowing smile. "Wait… you know more", Merlin had caught on to the flicker of the truth in his friend's eyes. Everyone turned to Lancelot now, who had stayed silent throughout. Leon was afraid to meet the far too knowing eyes. If anyone really paid attention they would have seen him look at anyone but Lancelot.

After a moment of silence Lancelot smiled, "It is not my place to say… but why don't you ask the man himself?" Every pair of eyes in the armoury looked up only to find Gwaine leaning against the door opening with laughter dancing in his eyes. How long had he been standing there? Unsure of how he felt with the truth so close to being released Leon looked towards him as well.

Without speaking Gwaine stepped into the armoury. His eyes dropped back to a more serious look when he caught on to the hesitation Leon knew was in his eyes. Merlin broke the unseen tension between them when he remarked. "You're walking without the cane! Gaius never said." For a moment everything was forgotten. Hugs and congratulations followed. The importance of it wasn't lost on anyone. Soon enough Gwaine would be allowed to return to their ranks.

"So… how about it Gwaine? Who has put the smile back onto you face?" Elyan asked after a while. All eyes returned to Gwaine. What would he say? Leon was torn. A part of him wanted the truth out, so they wouldn't have to hide, while another part of him was afraid how everyone would react. Would they accept their relation? He didn't want to loose the respect of Arthur. Maybe it was better if they waited a while and took their time. His feelings were still so fresh…

By the time Leon looked back up again there was a hint of sadness in Gwaine's soft brown eyes before he answered, "Ah, now that would be telling." Arthur rolled his eyes at that. "Since when have you known how to stay quiet?" Gwaine grinned at that, but Leon could see the smile didn't reach his eyes at all. "From the day I lost my heart", with a brisk turn Gwaine walked out of the armoury where he let the question linger.

All Leon's doubts on coming forward as lovers shattered when he heard the final answer. Instantly he knew that only for his sake Gwaine held his silence. Was it really such a bad thing to tell their closest friends? It wasn't within his lover to hide, that was for sure. Gwaine was outgoing and forward in everything he did. Some would say he was reckless, but Leon only saw him as brave and passionate. Gwaine embraced life unlike anyone else. That was what he admired the most about him. Shaking his head at himself Leon wondered how he could have been so blind. All his silence did was hurt them both.

With his decision made Leon called, "Gwaine… wait up." He didn't even wait for Gwaine to stop walking and made it over to his side in quick strides. "Silence has never been our friend, has it?" Leon asked softly, so only the two of them could hear it.

When Gwaine shook his head in confusion Leon lifted his chin with a finger and met his lips with his. The kiss was all telling to their onlookers in the armoury. Amused and stunned voices came from inside, but Leon didn't hear any of them. All he could see was the happiness returning to Gwaine's eyes and all he felt were the lips on his. They had come a long way, but they finally were together as one.

* * *

 

**Epilogue**

The waterfall became nothing but a bad memory the day Gwaine mounted his horse, fully dressed in Camelot red. Arthur had called for a quest and he needed all of his close knights to come along. Gwaine was proud to be included in this. His injuries were healed, even though he would never admit to anyone but Leon that his leg still cramped on long days. He was looking forward now to leave Camelot and explore the world again. This quest was only a diplomatic one, so they could take it easy. Not that Gwaine believed Arthur even knew such a word.

Gwaine watched as one by one his friends mounted their horses as well. Their instant acceptance of his relation with Leon had been a happy surprise. Nothing had damaged his lover's reputation, if anything he'd only gained more respect for he came out the way he did. The knights had come to see there was a playful side to Leon after all. That day they toasted to love in the tavern and had fun well into the late hours. Even Arthur had come in for a tankard or two.

No one even realised it, well not until the next day, when he snuck out together with Leon. Gwaine had wanted to thank him properly for breaking the silence the way he did. As they made love they both promised to never let it come between them again. They didn't need many words, but as long as they spoke the few words that mattered the most they would be alright. So that night Gwaine told Leon face to face, "I love you".

His thoughts were interrupted when Arthur gave the order to leave. Happily Gwaine grabbed the reins and spurred on his horse. This was the moment he'd been waiting for all throughout his recovery. He knew he was a bad patient. Gaius had not held back on his complaints at his constant inability to take things easy. He'd thrown the cane away without his permission and was met with a stern stare when he stumbled once without it. The setback was easier to take then he expected, for Merlin had offered Gaius he would take over. It was strange how the younger man's touches almost seemed healing.

Today he wasn't a patient anymore. Now he was Sir Gwaine, knight of Camelot. The title was accepted in the entire town these days, even though he wasn't a noble man by birth… well, at least not as far as the people knew. Only Merlin knew he hadn't been completely honest about that one. This way he earned the rank by himself and he was proud of it, even more so now after all he'd been through. As he rode off Gwaine decided to forget all about the worst day of his life.

One glance at Leon made him realise he had all he wanted. His mother was right after all it seemed. He did want to spend the rest of his life with his soulmate. Leon was the calm to his wild and the reason to his anger. To be without him seemed unimaginable.

*****

Talk and laughter followed the group of knights. Leon was glad to hear all of it. He smiled at the sight of Gwaine amidst another tale. Elyan listened, while Percival looked to Lancelot to silently share his disbelief. In front of the group Merlin talked of what waited for them all in the mission, while Arthur rolled his eyes at the sound of two prattling voices. Life was back to way he knew it, but with a few benefits…

Leon already looked forward to their return to Camelot. Only there could he share his bed with Gwaine and make love well into the small hours. The knight had now permanently moved into his chambers. Not everything went smoothly, for Gwaine was messy and knew nothing about personal space. All the same Leon was glad to have the whirlwind of passion in his life. He wouldn't have it any other way.


End file.
